Loneliness?
by GT Onizuka Eikichi
Summary: First-timer. 30 minute essay. got the facts wrong. lousy fic. S/M pairing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.happy now?  
  
Loneliness  
  
The woman and her son walk to the tomb of their beloved relative. The woman is a widow. The woman's name.Kaoru. Kaoru Himura. She stood down touching the stone engraved with her late husband's name and cried. Her son just stood their and cried a little. "Kenshin.I miss you." She said. 2 years had passed since the death of Kenshin. Yahiko had left her for awhile to retrieve his lost fortune with Tsubame. All she had was her son. Still she was feeling lonely. There was emptiness in her heart. She needed someone to love her. Someone to hold her, touch her and feel her. She needed someone.  
  
Days have passed since Kaoru visited Kenshin's tomb. Every night she had dreamt of someone that was unlikely to love her. Every night, faces of Sanosuke Sagara kept appearing in her dream. Was it because of the loneliness that makes her dream of him? Of all people, why him? Kaoru has been thinking about him. 'I think I have fallen in love with him' she thought. ' No! I really need a vacation!' Kaoru tried to stop herself from thinking about him. "KENJI! PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO VISIT AUNT MEGUMI!" Kaoru shouted. Shortly after 6 minutes, Kenji came with his bag all ready. Kaoru hold Kenji's hand and started her journey to Aizu.  
  
It has been three days and they finally reached Aizu. They were tired and hungry as they have run out of food. " Um excuse me sir. Do you know where Megumi Takani lives?" Kaoru asked one of the village woman. The woman pointed to the direction of a forest area. "Thank you" Kaoru said. After walking a few miles, they reached the entrance of a forest. They spotted a Dojo. "That must be it" Kaoru said to her son who was busy trying to catch grasshoppers. "Come on Kenji." Kaoru said.  
  
Meanwhile in the Dojo.  
  
"I'M SO HUNGRY! WHERE IS HE?!" Megumi cried out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That must be him!" Megumi said rushing to the door and opening it. "Where's the fish? Kaoru? KAORU!" Megumi exclaimed with surprise. She and Kaoru hugged. "What are you doing her Kaoru? Oh hi Kenji!" Megumi said. "We're here to visit you of course! Can we stay here for a few days?" Kaoru asked. "Hi aunt!" Kenji said. "Well of course! Come on in and make yourself comfortable." Megumi said. Kaoru and Kenji sat down while Megumi went to the kitchen. When Megumi came back she served some delicious tea. Kaoru and Megumi talked for a little while. Suddenly the door opened. There stood Sanosuke. "Oi Kitsune I'm home!" he said carrying a net full of fishes. "Jou-chan?" He said suddenly finding himself looking at Kaoru. "Uh hi Sano!" Kaoru said. 'What is he doing here?' Kaoru thought. "Sorry I'm late. The shit head fisherman didn't want to give a bargain. Kitsune help me get this little squirt from me and put him to bed. His tired." Sano said. Megumi carried a little boy who was clinging to Sanosuke's back and went to a room. " So Sano.who is that?" Kaoru asked. "Oh that's Shinosuke. My son." Sanosuke said happily. "Your son?!" Kaoru said unstably. " Yup my son! Megumi just gave birth to him last year." Sano said. ' He never said Kitsune. He said Megumi. Megumi is married to Sano?' she thought. A couple of minutes later, Megumi came back with some food. All of them ate happily. Sano got up. "Excuse me. Megumi follow me for a while." Sano said. The both of them got in the room. "Megumi.This is for you." Sano said giving her a nice Kimono. "Oh it's beautiful!" she said kissing Sano afterwards. "Since you're pregnant again, I'll do anything for you!" Sano said caressing his wife. "Then I should get pregnant more." Megumi said touching Sano's chest. Kaoru overheard their conversation and sighed. 'There is no chance for me' she thought.  
  
"I'll be lonely forever.no.I'm not lonely.I have Kenji and I have Kenshin in my heart. I love Kenshin.I'm not alone."  
  
Author: Don't you just love S/M?! Megumi is pregnant! Whoohoo! If only I could look at Kaoru's shocked face. Sano became so romantic towards Megumi.aaaahhh! Ok check back soon and review. Love ya all! Ja ne~ 


End file.
